His loved ones gone?
by winterwonderland69
Summary: After the final battle, harry and ginny are separated. Both think the other is dead. The story of how they find eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I got this idea from an episode of stargate. The beginning has the same general idea but after that it goes into my own ideas. Plz review when ur finished!**

All he could see was lights, bright lights and faces.

"It's ok Mr Potter you're going to be safe."

Harry thoughts raced with Ginny, were was she? Was she safe?

"Don't try to speak, you defeated the darkest wizard of all time, you're energy levels are very low. I'm sad to say that Ron, Hermione and Ginny Weasley haven't been recovered. We don't know were they could be, but since it was been 3 months since the end of the war they are most likely dead."

He found the energy to speak.

"What? They can't be dead! They just can't."

"I can understand this is hard to deal with. I'll give you some time to yourself." The healer said as he and the others left the room.

Harry could only think about one thing, Ginny. What did he have left? She was gone, Ron and Hermione were gone, and what was he going to do? Almost every one he ever loved was dead. He couldn't stay with the Weasleys, as much as he loved them all they would be a constant living reminder of what he lost. He had to leave everything. Leave the world he saved.

After Harry was released from St Mungos he travelled as far away from the wizarding world as he could. He went to live in Australia.

**Two months before Harry woke up.**

All she could see was blurry images, all she could hear were unclear voices muttering in low tones. One of the blurry images turned to her.

"Ginny you're awake! You're going to be fine." Said the man who Ginny recognised as Remus Lupin.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ginny asked.

"You were found after the final Battle, which Harry won, we couldn't find Harry Ron or Hermione so we brought you here." Said Lupin

"I can't stay here!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why not? You're safe. Voldemort is gone there's nothing to worry about!"

"Harry is out there some were, I love him I can't let him go."

"Ginny, we couldn't find Harry. We think he died saving the wizarding world."

"No! he can't be dead. He promised me after the war was over we'd get married and live happily ever after."

"Ginny I understand how you feel, but how are you going to find him?"

"I'm going now. I will find him."

With that Ginny left to find Harry. Ginny searched for many weeks to find him but failed. She begins to lose hope but decides to keep going.

Harry woke from a very vivid dream. He dreamt he saw Ginny, alive, in Australia. He felt this was real, but it couldn't be. She would've found him if it was.

thanx for reading, this story will get better i promise.plz review and i will love u for ever!


	2. Chapter 2

hello. i made it to chapter 2! yah! plz review when ur finished! i made this chapter more about how Harry feels. hope you like it.

Harry woke one day feeling very confused; he had been having recurring dreams about Ginny. He always dreamt she was alive and had come to find him. But he couldn't believe it. As much as he wanted to think Ginny was alive, he knew she wasn't. Harry decided to take a walk to clear his head.

He walked through the city streets and onto the Goodwill bridge (an; for those you who don't know the Goodwill bridge goes across the Brisbane river, no cars can travel on it.). He looked out down the river towards Kangaroo Point and the Story Bridge (both Brisbane landmarks), he saw a flying speck in the sky, and it was flying towards the bridge. As it flew closer Harry realise this bird was an owl, a very small excitable owl. It flew towards a red head standing further down the bridge, Harry almost thought it was Ron but it couldn't be Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all dead.

Harry was wishing the man at the bridge was Ron but he knew it couldn't have been. He walked by the river back to his place in The Valley. Everyday since he woke up in St Mungos he thought of Ginny. He felt so bad, he promised her they would live happily ever after. But now that can't happen.

Harry had got a job working at a fast food restaurant, although there were some teenagers who Harry thought were the biggest idiots he was getting money and making friends. One of these friends he lived with, her name was Cassie. Of coarse Cassie has no idea that Harry is a wizard or anything!

Harry was getting ready to go to work when he heard a tapping at his bedroom window. When he looked he saw a very whit snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" he gasped.

He walked towards to window to let her in. She held out a letter to him, he opened it.

Dear Harry,

We are hoping you're safe were ever you are; we really miss you and understand why you had to leave. We were hoping you could come visit over Christmas. If you don't want to we completely understand we just miss you a lot. Please send a reply back with Hedwig.

Love the Weasleys.

Harry stared at the letter for a long time, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back. He still hadn't got over the final battle. He lost too much; he wanted to stay away from the grief he would undergo if he went back. But he couldn't abandon the family who took him in when he had no one else. He left for work, still thinking about what to do. He was so distracted he didn't even yell and the stupid teenagers he worked with. He was cleaning tables when a young woman with brown bushy hair walked in with a man with bright red hair. The man seamed to be having trouble with ordering, asking questions that had obvious answers. The women seemed to have no troubles at all. While they were waiting the man was pointing at the security cameras, this caught Harry's eye. He started cleaning tables near them so he could hear what they were talking about.

"They record what happens in the store." The women said.

"Cool, I bet dad would love these." The man said.

"Yea, do you reckon we'll ever see any of them again?"

"I hope so; we have to keep on looking." The man said and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I love you Won-won." She laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too 'Mione." he whispered into her ear.

Harry looked at the pair, he thought he wasn't hearing right. The women looked at him, right in the eyes. Harry though for a brief second that Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of him. But they couldn't be. They were dead. He walked very quickly out the back of the store to calm down.

It couldn't be them, it just couldn't. Harry left work and went home. He lay awake in his bed thinking about what had happened that day, from the letter to the pair in the restaurant.

REVIEWERS!

g-day-girly - yea theres more were that came from babe.

Pink Luvin Goddess- yea, i didn't come up with the idea, i got my inspiration from a tv show.

Imaginosity- yea i hope to expand and have more characters involved later

rockbeast212& reader101 -thanks

Ashley 0918- this is the fastest i've updated

charmedtomeetyou-i tried to add more about Harrys feelings, i know i rushed the first chapter.

Ms Ronupert Grint- thanx for reviewing my other stories aswell.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, this is the latest chapter. it starts with what happened at the end of the last chapter from the couples view. hope you like it!

Chapter 3.

Ron and Hermione woke up together after the battle. No one had found them and it seamed no one was looking for them. They went back only to find the burrow empty. They didn't know what to do, so they went looking for Harry and Ginny. They looked for months. When Hermione was starting to feel that they would never find them they had a very interesting encounter.

They were in Brisbane at a fast food restaurant, were Ron was very amused and asking odd questions.

"What are those box things?" he asked

"They record what happens in the store." Hermione responded

"Cool, I bet dad would love these." He said happily

"Yea, do you reckon we'll ever see any of them again?" Hermione said sadly

"I hope so; we have to keep on looking." Ron said reassuringly

"I know, I love you Won-won." She laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too 'Mione." he whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked Ron's shoulder at a man working in the store. She looked at him in the eye, he seamed so familiar. He was staring at her as if he knew her. But suddenly he turned and left almost at a run. Hermione realised who it was. It was Harry.

"Ron!"

"What 'Mione?"

"He's here I just saw him!"

"Who?"

"Harry!"

"Why didn't he come to talk to us?"

"I don't know, he just looked at me then ran. He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes we have to find him!"

"And Ginny"

They got there orders and left the store.

Ginny

Ginny was beginning to believe she would never find Harry. One night she was walking past a restaurant when a young couple walked out, Ginny was so distracted in her thoughts of finding Harry she walked straight into them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said.

"It's fine. We should've been watching as well." The man said.

Ginny stood staring from the man to the woman. The woman recognised Ginny as well.

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

The girls hugged and once Ron caught up he engulfed his sister in a hug as well.

"I can't believe I found you guys. I've been looking for Harry so for long." Said Ginny.

"We're looking for him as well. I think we just saw him, but he ran for it." Hermione said.

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Why? He saved us all from Voldemort and now he doesn't even want to see us. That doesn't sound like Harry. Maybe he didn't recognise you."

" I don't know Gin. Do you want to come back to our place? You look like you need a good nights sleep." Ron asked.

"Yea that would be great."

The three of them went to Ron and Hermione's place and talked about what had happened since the war and how they were going to find Harry.

The next morning.

Harry was still confused; he decided to go for another walk through the city. He walked along the same path though the gardens near the river and onto the Goodwill Bridge. He was about to leave when he saw an owl fly towards the bridge. It flew towards a red headed man again but this time there was a red headed girl with him. Harry started walking towards them when they walked off in the other direction. Harry started to run, he caught up to them breathing heavily he said,

"Ginny? Ron?"

i'm mean i know! well this will give u motivation to review cause the more reviews i get the sooner i'll will update!


	4. Chapter 4

i don't normally leave cliffhangers (atleast not intentionally) but i couldn't help leaving that one in the last chapter. o well i've written a little thing at the end of this chapter plz read it. thank you.

Chapter 4.

"Ginny? Ron?"

The pair of red heads stopped in their tracks. The man turned around first, his face light up with happiness when he saw Harry. He immediately without thinking gave him a hug.

"Harry mate, we've been looking for you for so long!" said Ron.

"Really? I haven't been looking for you because I thought you were dead." Said Harry

"Well no were not dead. We've been looking for you since the end of the war." Ron said.

Harry's attention turned the read headed girl. He knew who it was, it was Ginny. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say."

Ginny looked at him in the eye, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok Harry; you don't have to say anything."

Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. It had been so long since he felt so happy. For the last 2 months he thought to two people standing in front of him were dead. He thought he'd never get another chance to hold Ginny like this. He was hoping it wasn't a dream; he had so many dreams about seeing Ginny again. But this really felt real.

Ginny rested her head against his chest; she could hear his heart beating, if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up. She had also had dreams of finding Harry. She never wanted to let him go again. She felt Harry place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Gin, I never want to be with out again."

"Me either Harry, I missed you so much."

"Me too. Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry held Ginny closer to him.

"I was so scared I'd never hear you say that again." She whispered.

"It's ok, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Sorry to break this up, but we're supposed to be back with Hermione."

"Are you going to come Harry?" Ginny asked looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Ginny, I'm never leaving you again."

The group walked to Ron and Hermione's place. Ron walked in first, Harry could hear Hermione yelling from the front door.

"Where have you been?"

Harry couldn't hear Ron's response.

"You meet some one? Who? There aren't any other magical people here except us!"

Harry decided this was the best time to walk in. Hermione's face was priceless, as she looked at Harry her face went from confusion to realisation (an/ like when one of my school teachers realised that he swore at me by sms, he didn't know it was me. Lol it was funny. Wasn't it g-day-girly?). Harry could see the tears in her eyes, not as much as Ginny, but they were still there. She ran towards Harry and engulfed him in an enormous hug.

"Harry, we've missed you so much."

"Yea I've missed you guys too."

"What happened? Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry sat down, and was quickly followed by the rest of them. He told them what had happened, from waking up in the hospital to seeing Ron and Ginny at the Goodwill Bridge that morning. Hermione explained what happen at the restaurant. The four spent that night watching muggle TV (which Ron and Ginny were very interested in). Harry had to go back to his apartment, but he didn't go alone. When Harry and Ginny went back to his apartment Cassie (his roommate) was shocked to see Harry with a girl.

"Hey Harry, and who's this?"

"O this is Ginny. Ginny this is Cassie"

"Nice to meet you." Said Ginny.

"Same to you, Harry I have to go out, there have been issues at work. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Cassie before she left out the door.

(And as you'll probably imagine Harry and Ginny have there first night as a reunited couple. I'll let your imaginations do that one, I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff.)

When Harry woke he had almost forgot that Ginny was with him. He lay watching her sleep until she began to stir.

"Harry?"

"Yea Gin."

Harry brushed a few strands of her beautiful red hair out of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gin."

* * *

Ok this is probably the end for this story. I'm thinking of stopping writing for awhile. I found it really hard to write this one, as it was all fluffy happy sappy romantic. Which I normally like writing, I've been a bit anti guy lately so I wasn't my usual sappy self. I've decided to put one maybe more chapters onto my other story the tangled lives they lead. Which will hopefully be up in the next few days.

Thank you to every1 who reviewed! i luv you alice

winterwonderland...


End file.
